A Journey's End
by I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi
Summary: From their first meeting until the now, a short Laxus Cana oneshot


**Fairy Tail © Mashima**

**A/n**: Another attempt at my 500-1000 words One-shot for WEEK 4's FAIRY FEST Individual Contest... this one doesn't fit the prompt very well though so probably am not going to use it... still I like it.

**Please tell me what you think of the story**

* * *

><p><strong>A Journey's End<strong>

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" the little blonde boy asked as he approached the six year old girl. She had just met her father for the very first time in her life, and he simply walked passed her.<p>

"I'm Cana," the little girl replied, trying her hardest to hold back the impending tears as she attempted to figure out what had gone wrong. She'd been searching for Gildarts, for her father, for months. He had turned out to be a well known mage in the Fairy Tail guild, and she had managed to find him. But when they met... he hadn't even noticed her. "waaaaaaaaa" the girl cried loudly, falling to her knees on the filthy dirt path leading to Fairy tail as tears and snot streamed down her face.

"Hey! What? What happened?" the scared little boy frantically questioned as he tried to think of something to do to get the girl to stop. But what was a little boy supposed to do when a girl started crying in front of him?

"heh, only eleven and already breaking hearts huh?" an older man walking out of the guild smirked as he passed the scene at the entrance.

The boy didn't particularly find this amusing. Why did girls cry so easily? All he had asked was who she was, and the girl had given her name then broken down in tears. "Where is grandfather?" he questioned, looking around for the guild master and then to see if he could spot anyone that might be of any help, but the only ones he could see were the two drunks Macao and Wakaba, and those two were rarely of help to anyone.

"Calm down, calm down," the young boy told the girl, not sure of what else he could really do. For an hour, it seemed, the girl cried, curling up on the floor and sobbing endlessly. Nothing the boy did seemed to say or do would help her to feel better. In the end, all he could do was listen to her cry and wait for her to calm down. And so he did. He knelt by her side as she sniffled and wept, her tears mixing with the dirt below to make little puddles of mud. When at last the girl had released all the tears her little body could possibly carry, the boy smiled as reassuringly as he could and offered her his hand. "Are you feeling better?" he asked, helping the little girl to her feet before guiding her into the guild and straight for the bathroom where he helped her wipe her face of the dirt and grime.

"Well? Are you?" the blonde man questioningly stared at the girl as she wiped her face clean reminding him of the day they had met. "You finally got to tell him right?"

"Yeah," Cana nodded, bringing the hand towel she'd just dried her face with down to the plastic ring where it was usually held. "I finally told him..."

"And he was happy," the blonde man stated. It wasn't really a question. He had always told her that he knew Gildarts would be happy about it. Since the first day they had met, he had told Cana that she had nothing to fear. He knew Gildarts would love her because that's what fathers did. The same as how children loved their parents regardless of who they were and what they did, fathers loved their children no matter what. That was something he had believed without question as a child, but the older he got the less convinced of it he had become. Still, with Gildarts it was different, he knew without shadow of a dout that Gildarts was a good man who would love her unconditionally.

"It's annoying though," the brunette scoffed as she turned and leaned against the sink, the two of them sharing this private moment away from prying eyes. It was in this same bathroom twelve, no nineteen, years ago, that she had shared with the blonde mage her long journey in search of a father she had never known. And now that journey had finally reached its end. "You were right though..." Cana gently smiled, pushing herself off the sink as she made for the door. She paused and stopped for a moment, then turned and walked over to the older male, pushing up on her toes and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks Laxus."


End file.
